howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Riders of Berk
This is the Gallery page for Astrid Hofferson for the first two seasons of the TV series How to Start a Dragon Academy They're still the best.jpg Astrid having come up to Hiccup's room.jpg Yeah, I do know.jpg We saw you out there.jpg Phase one.jpg Uh huh.jpg Gave us the arean.jpg Talk about.jpg Lot of training to do.jpg The dragons aren't here.jpg Astrid having heard Hiccup say don't close it.jpg Know that was gonna work.jpg If anyone is going to get in trouble.jpg While Stoick is talking to the group.jpg Hiccup and Astrid happy at the news given to them by Gobber.jpg Sound of that.jpg Viking for Hire Animal House Astrid having seen the ditch that Hiccup is approaching.jpg Astrid trying to help Hiccup.jpg Stormfly sending a blast of fire into the snow above.jpg Toothless sending a plasma blast into the snow above.jpg Hiccup and astrid holding onto each other while under the snow.jpg Hiccup and astrid see daylight coming through the hole the dragons made.jpg We're gonna get out of here.jpg Realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Good as new.jpg Wings to block the snow.jpg It was incredible.jpg Instincts kicked in.jpg Hiccstrid.jpg Who'd believe it.jpg Our rescue.jpg Hiccup and Astrid realizing how close they are to each other.jpg Astrid having elbowed the object next to her.jpg Hey Hiccup.jpg No connection.jpg What if we looked.jpg At this rate.jpg Worry.jpg Hiccup grabbing eels.jpg Hiccup and Astrid confused.jpg Hen sitting on the egg.jpg So much for that idea.jpg Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup shivering.jpg Starting to come close to each other.jpg It's their natural instinct.jpg It's their natural instinct 2.jpg The sheep coming to where it's warm.jpg Astrid looking at the hens.jpg Hey everyone.jpg Hiccup having put the chicken down.jpg The Terrible Twos In Dragons We Trust It's where we patrol.jpg Blamed for anything else.jpg It's a Hiccup idea.jpg What.jpg Reacting to what stoick said.jpg Wrecked the great hall.jpg You saw the proof.jpg On a rampage.jpg I gotta tell my dad.jpg This is wrong.jpg Doesn't add up.jpg Hiccup and Astrid leaning against the post.jpg See what happens.jpg Toothless wasn't with me.jpg Set that fire.jpg Hiccup and astrid leaning against the mast agian.jpg How are you going to prove it.jpg Alvin & the Outcasts Up on shore here.jpg I just hope they are okay.jpg Hiccup realzing he needs to tell his dad.jpg Mildew and Astrid.jpg Tell me.jpg Alvin and Astrid.jpg Alvin took Hiccup.jpg He gave himself up.jpg On there way to dragon island.jpg No, save your.jpg What took you so long.jpg Did you miss me.jpg Astrid seeing the boulder coming at her.jpg Astrid calling for Hiccup.jpg Astrid seeing the boat about to ram Alvin's boat.jpg Astrid heading to where she can get onto toothless.jpg How to Pick Your Dragon Dad on a dragon.jpg Figure out how.jpg Ol honey and the hatchet.jpg With something he doesn't.jpg After saying the hatchet.jpg Responding to Hiccup's question.jpg Astrid after hearing Hiccup ask her a question.jpg Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Who cares.jpg Think about it.jpg You know it's viking tradition.jpg My father to accept me.jpg He does accept you.jpg Accepts the painting more.jpg Are you serious.jpg Pretty great.jpg Every step of the way.jpg I've seen this before.jpg Let me know if it answers.jpg I'm not really here for the treasure.jpg Right.jpg The world is right.jpg Over here.jpg Pull them out.jpg After the door closed.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having grabbed a couple of things of the wall.jpg Looking at the floor.jpg Take the gold.jpg As Hiccup is starting to fall.jpg Astrid still looking down where Hiccup fell.jpg Astrid after being told why they need to leave.jpg We've go to find them.jpg Astrid, Stoick, and Fishlegs digging.jpg What happened.jpg As it turns out.jpg Dragon Flower Astrid looking at the flowers.jpg Do dragons get colds.jpg He's got it too.jpg It's spreading to all the dragons.jpg Stop this.jpg Trader Johann was just here.jpg Least we can do for them.jpg They're sick.jpg What is it.jpg That's the sound of our dragons getting better.jpg That's the sound of our dragons getting better 2.jpg Heather Report Part I Astrid&Heather.png Heather Report Part II Dragons11720p.png imagesYDPADH88.jpg FinallyFriends.png Thawfest Astrid preparing for the thawfest games.jpg The nadder wing walk.jpg Snolout bragging.jpg Embarrass yours.jpg I will crush you all.jpg Lined up for the sheeping lugging competition.jpg As the race is about to start.jpg Ready for the log roll event.jpg During the log roll event.jpg Ready for the axe throwing contest.jpg Astrid and Fishlegs throwing their axes.jpg After Astrid and Fishlegs axes collided.jpg Hiccup as he is about to throw his axe.jpg Showoff.jpg Astrid questions Hiccup's name choice.jpg Why are you letting yourself get caught up in this.jpg Snotlout heading towards Astrid and Hiccup.jpg Good point.jpg It would be nice.jpg Thawfest medal.jpg Be my guest.jpg Astrid upon hearing what Snotlout said.jpg You don't go over them.jpg You go under them.jpg Astrid and Stormfly flying under the hurdles.jpg Collision into hurdle.jpg Hiccup starting to gloat.jpg Astrid disgusted by Hiccup's gloating.jpg Astrid responding I'm not sure.jpg Astrid gesturing to Hiccup.jpg Astrid performing her trick.jpg Astrid having seen the interaction between Hiccup and Snotlout.jpg What was that all about.jpg Just rattling cages.jpg Since when do you rattle cages.jpg Fishlegs and Astrid seeing what is going on.jpg Winning streak goes up in smoke.jpg Just like your rings of deadly fire.jpg What's the matter.jpg Yak got your tounge.jpg Astrid not happy with Hiccup.jpg Hiccup seeing Astrid is angry.jpg Do you know what I always liked about you Hiccup.jpg Lousy winner.jpg Something's wrong.jpg Astrd realizing Hiccup threw the race.jpg I know what you did.jpg You threw the race.jpg No one was a better viking than you today.jpg Astrid hiccup thawfest kiss.jpg When Lightning Strikes Just take it easy.jpg Opposite direction.jpg I think I just threw up in my mouth.jpg Having given stormfly chicken.jpg Discussing what to do with toothless.jpg Astrid saying we.jpg You'll come back right.jpg Didn't happen because of toothless.jpg Astrid's reaction to what Hiccup is saying.jpg You better go.jpg Astrid sad at the thought of not knowing when she will see Hiccup again.jpg Astrid watching Hiccup and Toothless fly away.jpg I don't know Mildew.jpg Astrid while the crowd goes away.jpg Astrid looking into the sky.jpg Float him out to sea.jpg Fly me to the docks.jpg After Hiccup has gotten off of stormfly.jpg Astrid worried about what Hiccup is doing.jpg Astrid reacting to Hiccup saying it's really more of a hunch.jpg What Flies Beneath Seriously did you just go there.jpg Astrid not happy with Snotlout's insensitive comments.jpg Astrid telling Hiccup not to worry.jpg Hiccup pointing at something.jpg Astrid looking to see what is coming towards them.jpg Yeah you do.jpg Hiccup hurry.jpg Astrid continuing to try and reach Hiccup.jpg I think your right.jpg Astrid after Hiccup intentionally steps of the edge of the cliff.jpg Astrid saying yes.jpg Twinsanity Hiccup realizing he needs to find that zippelback.jpg Astrid grabbing Hiccup.jpg You're telling me.jpg Which brings us to our next problem.jpg Noticing the Zippleback tracks.jpg Hiccup and Astrid having heard something.jpg Hiccup and Astrid carrying the basket.jpg You keep looking.jpg Warn my dad.jpg Hiccup and Astrid walking into a house.jpg In the twins house.jpg Our spoon.jpg Watching Tuffnut walk away.jpg Alone place.jpg I really don't want to know.jpg Reacting with shock.jpg Talking to the twins.jpg Do you think they got any of that.jpg They got it.jpg That could work.jpg Responding to Hiccup saying that could work.jpg Defiant One Double back to get Snotlout.jpg I see something.jpg Where are Hiccup and Toothless.jpg Toothless's tail.jpg Toothless's tail 2.jpg Astrid proud of Hiccup.jpg Astrid proud of Hiccup 2.jpg Breakneck Bog Johann where's your ship.jpg That's impossible.jpg Put yourself in his shoes.jpg Astrid having seen the Smothering Smokebreath dragon heading for Hiccup's metal leg.jpg Gem of a Different Color You okay.jpg Eggs were still on Berk.jpg I'll take that.jpg Traded with who.jpg It really is his fault.jpg Hiccup after Astrid says that it is Fishlegs fault.jpg They got it on the first try.jpg How do you know.jpg Are you saying what I think your saying.jpg Heading to find the eggs.jpg There going for the ship.jpg Astrid looking at the changewings.jpg We Are Family Part I First try.jpg Hiccup you made it.jpg We Are Family Part II Bring him to you.jpg Seeing Hiccup in trouble.jpg Live and Let Fly Just like that.jpg We have to get him.jpg What if he doesn't.jpg From the academy.jpg Flying home.jpg What's with him.jpg He loves it.jpg No night flying.jpg Ok, why don't I.jpg Astrid about to feed Stormfly.jpg That's a night fury.jpg Come on.jpg Behind his back again.jpg Behind his back.jpg So he knows.jpg Fly around at night.jpg The right thing.jpg Possible dragon attacks.jpg It dosen't exist.jpg This is very very important.jpg There is no dragon.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after being told to come back.jpg Hate having to wake her.jpg I held firm.jpg You did great Fishlegs.jpg This blows over.jpg What do we do now.jpg Got it.jpg The Iron Gronckle Fishlegs name being said.jpg Astrid testing out the sword made of gronkle iron.jpg It's pretty.jpg I've been wanting a new dagger.jpg We have to go now.jpg Five times.jpg Yeah we did.jpg I know.jpg We're all important.jpg When one of us is missing.jpg Reacting to what Snotlout said.jpg What are we gonna do.jpg The Night and the Fury Astrid's idea.jpg Tunnel Vision Scrubdown.jpg You should have seen.jpg More concerned about what.jpg Return to their birthplace.jpg Race to Fireworm Island Ever since Alvin and the whispering death.jpg Berk for himself.jpg That wasn't stubborn.jpg As many fireworms as we can find.jpg Stay with your dragon.jpg That's pretty cool.jpg Fright of Passage Lil astrid.jpg You want some of this.jpg Who is next.jpg You were saying.jpg You're not going to stop me.jpg Astrid give Hiccup a glare that indicates that she is not buying what he said.jpg To protect Berk.jpg Not if it never gets here.jpg Learning about it.jpg With a straight face.jpg Like a Night Fury.jpg When do we leave.jpg Understand.jpg That just instills me with condifence.jpg See this thing.jpg Astrid angrily looking at the flightmare.jpg My family honor.jpg Almost frozen.jpg Frozen Astrid Hofferson.jpg Frozen Astrid.jpg Frozen Astrid 2.jpg Hiccup saving Astrid from the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and a still frozen Astrid.jpg Hiccup moving Astrid to Toothless.jpg Hiccup having put Astrid on top of Toothless.jpg Hiccup shaking Astrid.jpg It froze me.jpg He was paralyzed by it.jpg Falling back to town.jpg We're the only thing between.jpg Astrid happy to be going after the flightmare.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the glowing algae for the first time.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at the glowing algae.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup clear her family's name.jpg Stoick saying that can now just enjoying arvindals fire.jpg Worst in Show With a bang.jpg Appetite for Destruction Astrid with bags of paint.jpg Feel free to join in.jpg Pretty cool.jpg I quite like it too.jpg Fky straight to Berk.jpg Last words you ever speak.jpg Even if we were.jpg Island can disappear.jpg Islands disappearing.jpg Hiccup saying fine.jpg That sounds like.jpg Why would it do that.jpg That happened to the other islands.jpg I don't think it ever really left.jpg Astrid having realized where the screaming death is headed.jpg Size of that thing.jpg Sending for reinforcements.jpg I'm going with you.jpg Where are you going.jpg How'd he do that.jpg About the screaming death.jpg Zippleback Down A View to a Skrill Part I The lightning is attracted to metal.jpg The Flight Stuff The worst idea.jpg Free Scauldy Frozen Astrid throwing up in her mouth.jpg A week straight.jpg Starting to go a little nuts.jpg Astrid having shoved Ruffnut.jpg Astrid running to Hiccup.jpg Hiccup and Astrid sharing a hug Frozen.jpg How's everyone else.jpg Except for.jpg Actually when you think about it.jpg The speed stingers will be back for the food.jpg Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do.jpg We're heading out.jpg The gang ready.jpg We need to find.jpg About the or, please.jpg Scaveging.jpg Reacting to the word badgeging.jpg Reaction to hearing Snotlout speak.jpg You're not going anywhere.jpg Snotlout approaching Astrid, Hiccup and Tuffnut.jpg What the.jpg He's right.jpg There are hundreds of them.jpg Oh, all right fine.jpg Let's split up.jpg How's meatlug doing.jpg What's the actual plan.jpg After describing the plan.jpg Astrid, while searching.jpg Not a single stinger.jpg We know where to look.jpg Astrid and Stormfly with a cage.jpg After landing near the cave.jpg I think I know where you're going with this.jpg Astrid, stormfly and the lead stinger.jpg Time to spike that stinger.jpg Hiccup there's just too many of them.jpg With pleasure.jpg The speed stingers chasing after their caged leader.jpg Astrid determined to get the caged lead stinger off the island.jpg Astrid realizing a speed stinger had jumped on the cage.jpg Astrid and Stormfly landing on the ice.jpg Astrid have seen Hiccup and Toothless carrying the cage.jpg Gas ring around Astrid and Stormfly.jpg The speed stingers jumping over the ring of fire.jpg A Tale of Two Dragons The Eel Effect A lot of ground to cover.jpg Near eel island.jpg Astrid after saying the dragons are terrified of eels.jpg Ingrediants.jpg Before we are.jpg I don't know The Eel Effect.jpg Hiccup's not back yet.jpg You're going to find Hiccup.jpg Astrid coughing.jpg Astrid upon hearing Hiccup's voice.jpg Astrid turning towards Hiccup.jpg Cold in this weather.jpg You're okay.jpg You're okay 2.jpg Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Treasures from every shore.jpg Hiccup repeating what Stoick said was gone.jpg They're metal.jpg It's a theory.jpg Investigating.jpg About this metal thief.jpg Can you remember.jpg Hiccup and Astrid upon hearing Gobber telling them not to move a muscle.jpg This was where Macy was.jpg Even for the twins.jpg No eye witnessess.jpg First of all no we don't.jpg Having left the twins house.jpg Astrid without Shouder Guards.PNG|Astrid without Shoulder Guards Back to breakneck bog.jpg With his brain.jpg Be anywhere.jpg You did say all.jpg Astrid putting a helmet on the pile of metal.jpg Caught up to you.jpg Time for that now.jpg Something that may be.jpg Than the smokebreaths.jpg Go anywhere without one.jpg Gonna be defenseless.jpg He did.jpg Turning to leave.jpg Planted those dragons.jpg Fight the smokebreaths.jpg I thought it was supposed to.jpg Wait for it.jpg Bing! Bam! Boom! Cast Out Part I Astrid just about to be hit by a boulder.jpg Astrid falling.jpg Almost got Astrid killed.jpg Hiccup holding Astrid back.jpg You didn't have to do that for me Hiccup.jpg Run into Dagur.jpg Alvin wasn't the only.jpg Spotted by the arena.jpg So the dragons would attack each other.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly COPI.jpg Cast Out Part II Entering the great hall.jpg Hiccup and Astrid seeing the comotion.jpg Really not helping.jpg Really not helping 2.jpg Everyone settle down.jpg Hiccup will answer all your questions.jpg You were about to tell them.jpg Nothing to worry about.jpg You have everything under control.jpg Hiccup about to say what Astrid told him to say.jpg Everything is under control.jpg That went much better in my head.jpg It's from Dagur.jpg This came for you.jpg What does it say.jpg It's a trap.jpg What about your father.jpg Astrid grabbing the note brought by the terrible terror.jpg Astrid reading the message from Hiccup.jpg Tuffnut being attacked by the terrible terror.jpg Hiccup has an idea to stop the screaming death.jpg Astrid upon hearing Fishlegs suggestion.jpg Great idea Fishlegs.jpg Having heard what Fishlegs said.jpg Things are about to get a lot crazier.jpg Get them together.jpg Then what.jpg Hiccup and Astrid ducking.jpg Astrid seeing the whispering deaths together.jpg We need you.jpg Astrid after saying we need you.jpg Astrid having instructed stormfly to do something.jpg Stormfly about to grab the chicken Astrid tossed.jpg Unknown Angry Astrid.jpg Category:Gallery